Finding Hermione: The Silver Duo Meets the Baby Snakes
by ebookdragon
Summary: This is meant to be a companion one shot to my story "Finding Hermione." Scorpius meets James Potter and Minerva Granger-Weasley on the train ride to Hogwarts along with the rest of the Baby Snakes. Please see author's notes for more details.


_A/N: This is meant to be a one-shot companion to my story "Finding Hermione." I started out writing "Finding Hermione" as a story that would alternate between the adults and their children. It just wasn't working though so I decided to scrap the idea. I was a little sad about it because we didn't get to see how James and Minerva ended up in Slytherin and became friends with the Baby Snakes and how James, Minerva, and Scorpius met Fred._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _The rights to Harry Potter belong to JKR. This is meant to be a work of transformative fiction, based on her characters. I do not make any money from this work._

* * *

 **Finding Hermione: One Shot**

 **The Silver Duo Meets the Baby Snakes**

* * *

Scorpius waved to his friends, the Baby Snakes, seated together around a table in the first years' compartment of the Hogwarts' train. He just needed a moment alone then he'd go back and socialize with his friends. A moment alone to miss his father, grandmother, and Tansy. He didn't want the first time the other students met him to be with him crying like a baby because he missed his daddy. He would never live that down.

Malfoys didn't cry. Well, in public at least. He knew that he would have to be strong in the coming months until the other students got used to him. He knew that being a Malfoy wasn't going to be easy for him. Scorpius found an empty compartment at the back of the train. He closed the door behind him and looked out the window without really seeing any of the landscape around him.

Just a few moments alone. That's all he needed. In a few moments he would go back out and be Scorpius Malfoy, the strong boy his father wanted him to be. Right now he just needed to be the boy that missed his father.

He knew people were going to judge him based on the actions of his father. Not the actions of the man his father is. Not the Draco Malfoy that worked hard on the Wizengamot council to create a better world for their kind. Not the Draco Malfoy who created a new town for witches and wizards to live and raise their families in safety.

No. That would be too much to expect. He would be judged based on the actions of the infamous boy his father was. The boy that bullied these children's parents. The boy that became a Death Eater at sixteen. No one would care that his father joined to save his grandmother. The fact that he joined at all doomed him in their eyes. He was also the boy that let Death Eaters into the school and tried to kill the headmaster. That is the image of Malfoy that these children and teachers will compare him to and will expect from him.

The door to the compartment slid open and Scorpius sighed, irritated that his moment alone hadn't lasted longer. He pasted a welcoming smile on his face and turned to face the intruders. A pretty girl with curly red hair smiled at him from the doorway. Behind her was a black haired boy with glasses.

"Do you mind if we join you? All the other seats are taken," the redheaded intruder asked.

He couldn't very well deny them a place to sit. That wouldn't win him any friends or acceptance in the coming months. They seemed friendly enough.

"No, please. I'm Scorpius Malfoy. What're your names?" Scorpius responded.

"I'm Minerva Granger-Weasley and this is my cousin, James Potter," Minerva, the redhead, introduced them.

Potter, Granger, and Weasley. Three names everyone in their world knew very well. These two children would be celebrities at school. They also had to know who he was. Draco Malfoy wasn't someone their parents could have failed to mention.

"Yes, Harry Potter is my dad. Let's just get that out of the way now," said James, as he flopped down on the seat across from Scorpius.

"Ignore him. He's overly proud of who his dad is. He thinks he'll get away with more by pointing that out," said Minerva, sitting down beside her cousin.

"I will get away with more stuff. My dad is the Chosen One," James retorted, puffing out his chest in pride.

"Was the Chosen One. And you have to stop acting like he won the war single-handed," Minerva said, rolling her eyes at her cousin.

Scorpius looked back and forth between the two. This looked to be an ongoing argument between them. "My dad is Draco Malfoy. I think your dad and my dad used to hate each other in school but mine said they don't anymore," said Scorpius to James.

"I thought so. Your hair is very distinctive. My mum says your dad seems like a nice man now," Minerva said.

Scorpius felt a little shocked talking to the two of them. These were the type of children he expected to hate him instantly without bothering to get to know him. Maybe this year wouldn't be that bad after all. Scorpius was about to get up and ask the Baby Snakes to join them in the compartment when the door slid open again.

He looked up hoping to find them standing in the doorway instead he found a tall, lanky redhead boy in the doorway. The boy sauntered into the compartment surveying the three occupants. He glared at Minerva with open malice. Scorpius wondered why the boy held such animosity toward Minerva. The boy looked at Scorpius and curled his lip as if he smelled something nasty. Scorpius braced himself. This was the sort of reaction he was expecting from the children his age.

"I'm Fred Brown. I'm going to be in Gryffindor like my dad. Who are you three?" Fred said arrogantly.

The three introduced themselves. Scorpius didn't really care for Fred and his arrogance but he tried to give him a chance.

The boy's face contorted into a sneer when Minerva introduced herself. "Did you take too much hair growth serum or something? Your hair looks like you've been hit with an electrocution jinx," he said to Minerva.

Minerva turned bright red at the boy's taunts. Forget trying to get along with this arrogant git. Scorpius didn't care for people who thought it was fine to taunt others for their differences.

"And you Potter, the son of the Chosen One shouldn't be hanging around with Death Eater scum like him," Fred said gesturing at Scorpius, sneering at Scorpius as he called him Death Eater scum, "You should be pals with me. I'll introduce you to the right sort of people," Fred held his hand out to James.

James crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Fred. "No thanks. I think I'll find the right sort on my own. Why don't you get out of here and pester someone else with your pleasurable company," James replied.

Fred left the compartment and James got up to slam the door closed behind him.

"What an insufferable git!" said James, "Don't listen to him Minnie. I love your hair. It's so wild and free."

Scorpius had gone pale. "Thanks for defending me. You don't have to associate with me now if you don't want to. I'll understand. My dad said people might still hate him for what he did as a teenager and take it out on me."

"Listen, mate. I don't care who your father was. You seem like a nice bloke and I don't see any reason we can't be friends," said James.

Minerva nodded her agreement. "My mum said that we would be going to school with a few kids whose parents had been forced to be Death Eaters or whose grandparents were Death Eaters, but if they were nice to us then we should be nice to them and try to get along."

Scorpius sighed at the easy acceptance of these two children. He left the compartment to go find his friends and bring them back to introduce them to his two new friends. The three other members of the Baby Snakes, the name their parents called their little group.

He introduced his best mate to them first. "So our parents call us the Baby Snakes. They were the Snakes because they were all in Slytherin together and they thought it would be funny to call us the Baby Snakes. This is Drake Nott," he gestured to the boy standing beside him. Drake Nott was the tallest of the group and gangly. He had brown, close-cropped hair and aquamarine eyes.

"This is Florence Zabini," Scorpius said, pointing out the short girl with skin the color of mocha and short, dark, curly hair and hazel eyes. Scorpius smiled at her and grinned wider when she smiled back at him.

"And this is Hermione Goyle," he said, standing beside the stout girl with lank brown hair and a pug nose, "Guys, this is Minerva Granger-Weasley and James Potter."

"Hermione. That's my mum's name. Hermione Granger," Minerva said to Hermione.

Hermione sat down beside Minerva. "My dad named me after her. He really admired your mum. I prefer to be called 'Mione though."

Florence sat beside Scorpius on the opposite side from 'Mione, Minerva, and James. Drake sat down with them on the other side of Florence. Scorpius held his hand open and Florence took it. Scorpius felt better at her touch. Some of the anxiety and sadness he had been feeling melted away. It had always been like that with her. Her smile, her touch always seemed to make any day better. Drake might have been his best mate, but Florence, she was special.

His father had teased him about Florence over the years, calling her his girlfriend. She wasn't his girlfriend. She was Florence. Granted he got along better with her than with 'Mione but they'd all been friends since they were in diapers.

Scorpius caught Minerva and James looking at him. "What?" he asked.

"Ignore them," 'Mione said, "They're always like that, especially when one of them is upset about something. What's upset you, Scorpius?"

"Fred Brown," Minerva said, not exactly true since he was upset before they walked in here but she wouldn't know that. She related the entire incident with Fred to the newcomers.

Florence wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. "I'm okay now," he said to her, hugging her back.

"Are you two together?" James asked.

"No, we're just friends," Scorpius answered.

"Drakey-poo and I are just friends. That doesn't mean we go around holding hands and snogging," 'Mione teased them.

"We don't snog," Scorpius said, turning red at the thought.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Drakey-poo?" Drake drawled.

"Oh, get over it Drake." 'Mione said.

"So, you two aren't together?" Minerva asked.

"My mum says I can't have boyfriends until I'm at least thirteen. My dad says forty-five, but mum just rolls her eyes when he says that."

Boyfriends. The thought of Florence dating some other bloke did funny things to him. He didn't want to think about it now or why he was having the reaction he was having to the thought of her with someone else.

The rest of the trip passed uneventfully. They gorged on candy from the trolley and ate sandwiches that Florence's mother packed for all of them, fortunately including extras. Finally, Hogwarts was close and it was time to change into their school robes.

The train arrived at the Hogsmeade station. They all got off the train and followed the shouts of "First years, over here! First years!" The group walked up to the half giant their parents had told them so much about. "Hagrid!" called James and Minerva, excited to see the gamekeeper.

"Well, I'll be. You're the spittin' image of your parents. You must be Draco Malfoy's son," said Hagrid.

"I'm Scorpius. It's nice to meet you Hagrid." Scorpius held out his hand to shake the giant's, who looked a little surprised but shook the boy's hand gently.

All the first years took the boats across the lake the same as their parents and countless generations of Hogwarts students before them. The lights inside Hogwarts reflected the castle off the lake. The group all sat together in the same boat and were all vibrating with nervous excitement.

Hagrid led them into the Great Hall where all the older children were already seated. The Sorting Hat stood waiting for them on a stool and a young, brown-haired witch stood waiting beside it.

Fred stuck out his foot and tripped Minerva as she walked by him. Scorpius caught her before she fell on the floor. Minerva turned red embarrassed to have almost fallen in front of the whole school. Florence and 'Mione rushed forward to check on Minerva. James tried to kick Fred, who blocked him. A scuffle followed between the two and they all missed the Sorting Hat's opening song. Hagrid finally noticed and pulled James off of Fred.

The professor called the first student's name to begin the sorting. "Adams, Jeremiah."

Jeremiah sat down on the stool and had the Sorting Hat placed on his head. "Ravenclaw," the hat shouted and Jeremiah went over to sit with the cheering Ravenclaws.

The names were called and the students were sorted. Some took longer to sort, while others barely had the hat placed on their head before their house was called.

"Brown, Fred." called the brown haired professor.

Fred shouldered his way past James and Scorpius and plopped onto the stool. The Sorting Hat was placed on his head.

"I know a Weasley head anywhere. Gryffindor!" the Sorting Hat shouted.

Fred smirked as he swaggered over to the Gryffindor table.

"Weasley? Is he a cousin of yours or something, Minerva?" Scorpius asked Minerva.

Both Minerva and James shook their heads since they were cousins. "No, we know all our cousins and we've never met him before the train," said Minerva.

"Yeah. Rotten luck that he got sorted to Gryffindor. I don't think I want to be sharing a dorm with him for the next seven years. Got into a fight already and it's only our first day," said James and Minerva agreed.

"Let's just ask the hat to put us all together," offered Scorpius.

Scorpius was secretly afraid that they would end up sorted into different houses and he would lose his childhood friends or the new friends he made on the train. He knew Hogwarts wasn't as segregated as it had been when his parents went to school here but he didn't want to lose them.

"Goyle, Hermione."

'Mione left their group and sat on the stool.

"Slytherin!" the Sorting Hat shouted. 'Mione looked relieved and walked quickly over to the Slytherin table.

Before James and Minerva could decide, it was Scorpius' turn to get sorted. Scorpius knew it was selfish to ask them to give up going into the house their parents lived in. He suspected the Baby Snakes would all get sorted into Slytherin. They would have to give up being Gryffindors to stay away from Fred anyway. Why not be snakes as well?

"Malfoy, Scorpius."

The hall turned expectantly and watched Scorpius make his way to the Sorting Hat. The hat hadn't even touched his head before it was shouting, "Slytherin!"

The Slytherins erupted in cheers. Scorpius made his way over to his table and gave the rest a thumbs up sign. He was relieved that at least his housemates would accept him. Once you were a Slytherin, you were set for life. Slytherins looked out for their own.

"Nott, Drake."

The Sorting Hat was barely placed on Drake's head before it shouted "Slytherin." Drake made his way over to the cheering Slytherin table and sat beside 'Mione.

"Three down, three to go. Do you think they'll ask to be sorted into Slytherin?" Drake asked.

"Potter, James."

"I guess we'll find out," Scorpius answered.

James made his way over. The Gryffindors were already cheering, thinking it was a done deal. The hat was placed on his head. "Ahhh, a Potter. I hear you thinking Slytherin. Why is that? Hmmm, made some friends…and an enemy. Better to have these particular friends," the Hat said aloud. "Slytherin!" shouted the Hat and the Slytherins started cheering.

James made his way over to the Slytherin table and sat beside Scorpius. "I'm afraid to look over at the Gryffindor table. How mad do they look?"

Drake peered between Scorpius and James at the Gryffindor table. "I wouldn't say they were mad. Disappointed, definitely. Fred looks livid though."

Minerva stood with Florence. They were some of the last to be sorted. When she got up to the stool, Scorpius could see Minerva chanting "Slytherin, Slytherin, Slytherin" as she walked up to the stool when her name was called.

"Hmm, another Weasley only this is one asking to be in Slytherin. Lots of requests for Slytherin today. Family is important and this one won't escape you. Don't know he's family do you? Being mean to you. Better to put you with your friends then," the Sorting Hat said.

"Slytherin!" the hat shouted. The Slytherin table erupted in cheers.

Florence stood with the remaining students. The numbers dwindled until she stood alone. The brown-haired witch called her name and Florence made her way to the stool. Scorpius held his breath as the Sorting Hat was placed on her head. What would he do if she was sorted into a different house?

"Slytherin!"

Florence jumped off the stool and sprinted over to their table. James scooted over so she could sit between him and Scorpius. They hugged each other in relief. They weren't going to be separated.

Headmistress McGonagall got up from her seat and walked over to the podium. The brown-haired witch took the Sorting Hat and stool away. "Welcome back to Hogwarts. I'm sure you're all starving by now, so speeches can wait until after the feast. Tuck in."

Platters of food appeared on the tables in front of them. Scorpius grabbed baked chicken drumsticks for Florence and himself, then spooned mashed potatoes and asparagus onto their plates. Scorpius dug in absolutely ravenous from the long train ride. Dessert appeared just as dinner was winding down. Blueberry cobbler, his favorite. Scorpius scooped out a portion onto a plate and handed it to Florence before giving himself a heaping portion and digging in again. It was almost as good as Tansy's.

"I can serve myself, Drake," Minerva said from across the table.

Scorpius looked over at Minerva and Drake. Minerva was glaring at him as he held out a plate with blueberry cobbler to her.

'Mione leaned over Drake to address Minerva. "Slytherin customs. We may not believe in blood status anymore but we are still raised to respect the traditions that have been passed down for generations. Men serve the women they're seated next to. So take the plate so I can have my desert too."

Minerva allowed Drake to set the plate in front of her with a murmured "thank you" and took a bite of her cobbler. "Why exactly?"

Drake set down his fork and looked at her. "It goes back to when men were expected to be the protectors and providers. If a woman has to reach for food or drink, then the man is failing to provide and brings shame onto his family and house. Juice?" Drake took the pitcher of pumpkin juice and filled Minerva's and 'Mione's glasses before handing it to Scorpius, so he could refill Florence's glass.

"I'm perfectly capable of serving myself," Minerva protested.

"Do you want to fit in with the Slytherins?" Scorpius asked Minerva.

"Why is letting him serve me going to help me fit in with my housemates?"

"Look around you, Minerva," 'Mione said.

They watched as James and Minerva looked down the Slytherin table. The older male students down the table were all serving the witches seated beside them. Some of the wizards were serving witches on either side of them like Drake was.

"This is ridiculous. You Slytherins are so antiquated. I'll allow it but I do so under protest."

"Duly noted, Red," Drake drawled.

"Wait until she finds out about the books," Scorpius whispered to Florence, who giggled beside him.

"I guess someone is going to have to teach me all this Slytherin stuff so I don't bring shame on the Potter name," James said, jokingly.

"Don't worry, mate. You're one of us now. We won't let you make a fool of yourself," Scorpius said.

"Or look like a giant git," Drake quipped.

Headmistress McGonagall left the high table and walked to the podium. Silence descended on the hall as they all waited for her to speak. "I hope you've all enjoyed the Welcome Feast. Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts. Curfew is at ten o'clock. Anyone caught wandering the halls will have house points taken away. Mr. Filch would like me to remind you that all products from Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes are banned as well as a list of other items, which can be found posted outside his office. Second years and above, Quidditch tryouts will be held this weekend for those interested in trying out. First years, please stay in the hall. The rest of you may go to your dormitories. Have a good night."

The Slytherin fifth year prefects, Isadora St. Claire, who was a beautiful, blond haired, blue-eyed witch, and Rory McDougall, a pimply, red haired boy, introduced themselves to the first years after the meal had concluded.

"We'll listen to a speech by the Head Boy and Girl. Then we'll head off to the dungeons and let you know what it means to be in Slytherin. I recognized your family names as you were being sorted, so I expect most of you to know already what it means to be a part of Slytherin," Isadora addressed them.

The Head Boy, Phineas Douglass, a tall, broad-shouldered boy, walked to the front of the Great Hall. "First years, your attention please," his deep voice boomed across the hall, "Some of you may be curious about why you aren't being shown to your dormitories yet. For the last several years, the Head Boy and Girl," at this he waved his hand over to the head girl, Angelina Boot, a slim blond, standing near him, "have decided to take this time to introduce ourselves and to pass on our advice and expectations for your coming years at Hogwarts. The Whomping Willow is not your friend leave it alone. It's called whomping for a reason, believe me. The friends you make here will often be your friends for life, so choose many and choose well. Learn to forgive. Simple misunderstandings can make enemies of friends. Accept responsibility for your failures and praise for your achievements. And lastly, never underestimate the power of love. Love can save lives and move mountains. You will find there are many types of love and all are powerful in their own way."

"You may have been sorted into your house based on some characteristics that you possess, but you must not let those characteristics cloud your mind against other houses. Within the soul of each of us lies the bravery of Gryffindors, the resourcefulness of Slytherins, the intelligence of Ravenclaws, and the determination of Hufflepuffs. You are more than daring lions, ambitious snakes, friendly badgers, and wise eagles. Do not forget this as you go forth and form friendships." Angelina concluded.

They were all lead away by the prefects. The Slytherins headed down the stairs in the direction of the dungeons. Rory stood in front of a wall beside the statue of Salazar Slytherin. He looked at the first year Slytherins before speaking the password to the statue. "Honor."

The wall swung open into the Slytherin common room. The prefects ushered them all inside. The walls were clear glass and showed the Black Lake with fish swimming by. Black leather armchairs and sofas littered the room. Cushioned benches lined the aquarium walls. Tables and chairs as well as bookshelves lined with books took up a large alcove.

The prefects led the group over to the benches. Isadora addressed them, "The first thing you need to know is Slytherins look out for one another. If any student is bullying you, let someone know. We'll deal with it. If you need help with schoolwork, we'll tutor you. If you find that you're in trouble or another student is in trouble, report it to another Slytherin. Head of House or prefect. We'll take care of it. United we stand, together we succeed. This is what is expected of you from this day forth."

"It's time for bed. We'll show you to your dormitories and tomorrow someone will help you find your classrooms. When you get up in the morning, head up to the Great Hall for breakfast. Classes start at nine in the morning so be up and in the Great Hall by eight. They'll pass out your schedules then," Rory finished.

They all said goodnight to one another and headed off to their dorms following after the prefects.

* * *

Scorpius, Drake, and James waited in the Common Room for the girls to come out so they could all head to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"What do I need to know about these Slytherin customs so I don't look like a giant git?" James asked while they waited.

"Be courteous to witches, well all women Muggles or witches, it doesn't matter. Hold doors open for them, pull out their chairs, carry their books, and make sure they never have to reach for their own food or drink," Scorpius answered.

"Be loyal to friends and family, as well as fellow Slytherins. Defend them from enemies. Give help freely. Never stand by while someone is being hurt," Drake continued.

"Seems like a lot to remember," James said.

"Pair up with 'Mione. She knows all the customs," Scorpius said.

"What about Minerva or Florence?" James asked. He grinned impishly at Drake.

"Scorpius isn't going to let you pair up with Florence and Minerva won't correct you if you're wrong. Pair up with 'Mione and I'll pair up with Minerva." Drake answered.

"Good luck, mate. She's stubborn just like my auntie."

The girls appeared from their dorm. Scorpius led the way out of the Common Room and into the Great Hall. They seated themselves at the Slytherin table. Scorpius buttered slices of toast and drizzled honey over the top. He set the toast on Florence's plate and then poured her a glass of pumpkin juice. Scorpius handed the pitcher over to Drake after he poured himself a glass of juice.

Florence nudged him and angled her chin at 'Mione and James seated across from them. James was struggling to ladle oatmeal into 'Mione's bowl without getting it on 'Mione. "It helps if you put the bowl or plate on yours then set it in front of her."

"Thanks," James murmured.

"A scoop of cinnamon and a scoop of raisins please, James," 'Mione requested. James complied with her request then filled her glass with juice. "Thank you, James," 'Mione said sweetly.

James' cheeks blushed scarlet. "You're welcome, 'Mione." James proceeded to fill his own plate with eggs, bacon, and toast.

"Minerva, if I've done it wrong or you need something, you need to tell me," Drake said, annoyed beside Scorpius.

"I'm perfectly capable of putting more cream in my tea."

"You infuriating witch. I know you're capable. You're Hermione Granger's daughter. You probably know more than all of us combined. It's not that you can't do it. You make me look bad if you have to reach for something. You also make me feel like a failure. Is that what you want?"

"No. I don't want that. This is just so ridiculous," Minerva fumed.

Drake took the creamer and splashed another dollop into the teacup. Minerva stirred the creamer then took a sip and nodded. Drake set the creamer down and started serving himself. "Is everything else to your liking?" he asked as he spooned eggs onto his plate.

"Yes, the oatmeal is just like I like it. Thank you."

Owls swooped in from the open windows by the rafters. There weren't that many owls this morning. Scorpius thought it mostly owls delivering parcels that were forgotten at home and copies of the _Prophet._ No one in their group received anything. Scorpius didn't expect an owl from his father yet. Hopefully Tansy would send him some cookies soon or maybe his grandmother would send him some chocolates.

Professor Carrow, the brown haired witch from the Sorting Ceremony, who was the Slytherin Head of House and Potions Professor, handed out their schedules. She walked on down the line handing schedules out to the other students. Scorpius finished his breakfast and looked to Florence to see if she needed anything else. Florence was done with her breakfast and perusing their schedules.

A group of fifth year Slytherins walked up to them, two were the prefects Isadora and Rory. "Are you all done with breakfast?" Rory asked.

The group nodded. "We need you to come with us back to the Common Room with us. Stay in the middle of us. Don't look at or talk to anyone until we get to the Common Room," Isadora instructed.

James and 'Mione came around the table. They followed Rory out of the hall with Scorpius and Florence followed directly behind. Minerva and Drake were in the middle. Two fifth years flanked Minerva and Drake. James and 'Mione followed behind them with Isadora bringing up the rear.

What in the world is going on? Scorpius knew that Slytherins didn't escort first years from the Hall like this. One person usually took them to the Common Room and made sure they brought the right books then showed them to their first class.

The password was spoken and they were all ushered inside the Common Room. "Please have a seat," Isadora gestured to a group of chairs and couches in front of the fireplace. Isadora sat down on the coffee table in front of Minerva. A fifth year girl handed Isadora the morning paper then walked away. They all moved instinctively toward Minerva. James and Drake sat down on the couch closer to her.

"Minerva, I know this is odd. A group of us escorting you all in here. There was something in this morning's paper that we thought you should see here away from prying eyes," Isadora handed the paper to Minerva, "We're not sure what any of this means but you should see it here among friends where your housemates can protect you."

Scorpius looked over Minerva's shoulder as she read the article. His father was involved with whatever happened yesterday on the platform. The woman he was holding back looked a lot like Minerva. He supposed that was Hermione Granger.

"What do you think it means, Minnie?" James asked.

"I'm not sure. _The Prophet_ isn't exactly a reliable source of information. Let's just wait and see what my mum has to say at Parents' Day."


End file.
